


To Build a Temple

by laissemoidanser



Category: Carnivale
Genre: Carnivale - Freeform, F/M, hbo carnivale
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-16
Updated: 2016-05-16
Packaged: 2018-06-08 21:41:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,429
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6874696
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/laissemoidanser/pseuds/laissemoidanser
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Young Justin and Iris. Abandoned church.<br/>Takes place before he left for St. Paul</p>
            </blockquote>





	To Build a Temple

**Author's Note:**

> I thought I'd share this one too. These two just keep inspiring me ^_^

 

***

 

Up and up the hill goes the sun and it cascades in soft stream of light down the curve of her back, down her form wrapped in a dress that is a pattern of flowers.

It’s hot, too hot for such a long chase and they’re not little children anymore, although it seems that only yesterday they came to this new world, terrified and scared in the arms of their dying mother.

Iris wouldn’t stop but Justin is persistent. It’s dangerous out here, so he has to follow her, has to know what’s going on inside her head.

In two days he’s going to leave for St. Paul, to start his seminary studies and, probably, won’t see her for a while. It is all going to be different when he comes back. He knows it, he’s missing her already. He can’t imagine having to live without her and it hurts him so when she turns her back on him like that and runs away. It hurts him that she wouldn’t look at him, wouldn’t be kind and gentle with him and just let him go. Why won’t she ever let him go?

“Why won’t you leave me alone, Justin!” she cries out at him over her shoulder, her words reflecting his thoughts in a brutal, offending way.

He gave up calling her name when they were half-way across the field, now he wants no more than to just catch up with her sooner or later and make her pay, until she sees how much he is suffering because of her. But heat and exhaustion are slowly breaking his determination down. He is getting weak but he is by no means going to show her that he’s weaker than her.

There is an old abandoned church on the top of the hill. A little temple left outside the busy city life. Iris is heading just there. He sees her open the door and disappear inside and lets out a deep sigh of relief before pausing for a few moments to catch his breath. His legs are shaking from the long run and his left side aches.

On the inside the church is even smaller then it seemed from the outside. Half of it has burnt down, perhaps some tramps tried to make a campfire here to keep warm at night and it got out of control. Now it smells of ash and dry wood and of something else, some dwelling spirit of life and desire probably brought here by his sister….Justin stops at the door hesitating to walk in.

Iris still doesn’t turn her face to him but he can tell that she knows he’s here. They don’t even talk to each other and yet a silent conversation has already started between them long time ago. They need no words to communicate.

Suddenly, she turns around, and there’s a reflection of deep sadness on her face.

“I will miss you”, she says, wringing her hands.

Justin lowers his eyes.

And those four words might have been nothing but a sentimental outburst, yet he is ready to give up the seminary and throw everything away.

“If you wish so, I’ll stay“, he says and his English sounds broken as he is hardly gives any second thought to the way he speaks.

“You’ll have to go.” She sniffles. And she is determined too when she starts to undo buttons on the front of her flowery dress. The smell of burned wood grows sharper and it hits his senses harder as he himself is suddenly on fire. She bends in a suggestive way to pull the dress down her hips.

“No, stop it!” he slams his fist against the doorframe, making it shudder, and turns his face away. Still his eyes betray him and search for the sight of her, while she is standing naked in the middle of the church, basking in the dying light of the sun.

“Come here, Alexei”, she calls him gently. His pulse is drumming heavily in his temples and he feels blood rushing down to his abdomen. Now he knows exactly why she’s led him here and he is trapped. Oh, how beautiful she is. There can be nobody else, he hasn’t known anyone but her, and he is sure he will never want to. He is envy even of those rays of sun touching her freckled skin.

Every shred of sense he might have had, is scattered at the sight of her. He comes up to her, wraps his arms around her and kisses her like a groom kisses his bride before the altar. And the sun is their only witness and their priest. Justin caresses her body. There is no dark inside of him yet, no hunger for killing and hurting and no beastly lust. He just wants to be with her, to be inside of her and she is in perfect control.

She drags him down to the ground where fresh grass is already fighting its way up to the sun. Justin pulls her dress beneath her until he is sure that she is comfortable. His hands are out of control, they caress, caress and cherish every inch of her, greedily, his lips find her breast and his tongue touches her nipple and swirls around it in one quick sharp motion. She cries out in pleasure, her fingers digging into his unruly hair, scraping his nape and then tugging at his shirt until she pulls it over his head. He sucks on her nipple hard and proceeds to leave a trail of hungry kisses down her ribs, her stomach, pausing at her belly to look up at her with a gentle and soft burning in his blue eyes. He pushes his tongue down her belly-button and caresses her thighs leaving her heated skin covered all over in goose bumps. She waits in anticipation till he kisses her between her thighs, making her open up for him and moans softly.

“Alexei…” she whispers, breathless.

Somewhere far away, a bird is crying and above them the roof is creaking as it starts to cool down.

Iris meets his eyes and turns around. He pushes her up by her hips until she is on her hands and knees. His fingers touch her, slip inside of her and she drops her head to her hands and sighs, her body getting tense around him.

“No, take me, take m-e…”

“Ira, I...”

“It is fine, I trust you…please, Alexei, please…”

He’s already pushing her legs apart with his knee and in one swift motion he slips into her, her welcoming heat drawing him deeper in, his head is swirling with how much he wants this and she is pushing him to go faster. The church is filled with the sound of their moaning and their bodies fighting against each other while their hearts are forming an even deeper bond. Soon she is so tight around him he can barely move, he feels her body shaking and he is pushed over the edge too, making sure not to spill inside of her. The last thing they need is leave her with a child although deep in his heart he’s craving to get her pregnant.

They collapse on the ground, slowly recovering and coming to their senses. Above them the sky has already lit up with the bright spreading of stars. They didn’t even notice when this change happened, but the sun is shining no more and they are in complete darkness now, watching the world float past them through the hole in the roof. It is a new, silent world, where only the two of them exist. Until they hear voices coming from somewhere down the hill.

“Iris! Justin!!”

“They’re looking for us,” Justin says, not making any attempt to move, he doesn’t think he can. He is blissfully tired and wants nothing but to lie here forever, with her by his side. Yes, that is all he could ever want. If only she just said so…

Iris stirs at the sound of his voice, moves closer and clings to him, she is warm and her skin is still flushed.

“It’s okay. Let them,” she says as she puts her arm over his chest where his heart is beating wildly, like a bird trapped in a cage. She lays her head over his heart and listens greedily for the way she makes him feel. He embraces her and threads his fingers through her hair, kissing it softly.

“Now that you’ve found me”, she says. “Let’s stay a while longer.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!


End file.
